1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the management of platform break events. More particularly, embodiments relate to coordinating the issuance of break events from different sources in order to enhance platform power savings.
2. Discussion
In conventional mobile computing platforms, multiple IO (input/output) devices (e.g., communication interfaces) and software applications may tend to generate uncoordinated break events, which can prevent the platform and its components from rapidly entering lower power states and staying in those states for extended periods of time. Indeed, shorter and sub-optimal battery life could result in the platform remaining in high power states more often than necessary.